Alchemy
by DarklingSoul
Summary: Let's say I'll turn FMA: Brotherhood the other way and even mix it up with original series! OK, I don't know what I will do, but smthing like that. The whole story turns around because of my OC, and maybe I will pair it with someone. Homuculus, Xingese all kind of stuff and it will be a strange story. EdXWin, maybe Royai, and my OC... More evil guys, I guess. So read & find out.
1. Milk challenge for the rainy day

I don't own FMA, just some of my characters. I read a lot of FMA stories so I decided to do one myself. I will change the plot A LOT, so I need to know what you think. Well, let's give it a try. I'm so scared:/

* * *

_Edward_

The rain was so beautiful. Little drops of water began to fall everywhere around me and Alphonse, and the sky began to silently tremble. That little nice and yet strange rain turned into storm. Just a sad city surrounded by that mist of rain.

'C'mon Ed, hurry or we'll get wet!' Al shouted and we began to run.

'Well, that means we're actually back to Central.' I said with a smile with my face. Yet again my heart began to beat faster. He said _we'll_ get wet, even though he cannot get wet. I watched how those rain drops ran through his armor. He can't feel the rain. He can't feel that smell of the rain or that cold wind of this storm. He just runs and he can't…

'What's wrong, brother?' Al stopped and looked at me. For some time I just gaze at his eyes and then I clenched my fist.

I hated rain. Rain gave me only melancholy and sadness. Some myths that say a lot of horrible things about rain. For example, one says that rain drops are actually the tears of the undead, those, who are trapped between two worlds, who just want to die. Even though, now I was grateful to that horrible rain. It actually mixed up with my tears.

'Let's go.'

'Wait brother!'

'Welcome back, Fullmetal' Colonel Mustang said and looked at me. 'How was your journey?' he asked and sat back. He screwed his eyes and sighed as I gave him a cold glare. 'As I presume, you found out something disturbing about the Philosopher Stone so you gave up and ran like a stray dog.' Colonel folded his fingers and smiled sarcastically. 'Well, that's to be expected. You are a dog of the military, aren't you?' Mustang said and our eyes met. I could have hit him. I was so angry that I felt how my skin was getting hotter and hotter. I actually thought that I will jump on his desk and rip his head off, since Lieutenant Hawkeye and Al weren't anywhere near.

'Brother!' I heard Alphonse's voice and I turned around. He was standing in the middle of the chamber. I wanted to ask him what's up, but put of nowhere, just in front of my eyes, a giant picture of a little girl appeared.

'Here, isn't she just lovely? Elicia is now so big she can…'

'Hughes, get out of my office! I have work to do and you as well' Mustang sighed and angrily looked at Hughes.

'I heard that you and your brother don't have a place to stay in? Well, my wife and my daughter Elicia would be more than happy to have you!' Hughes grabbed my and I was 'kidnapped'.

'Brother!'

'Fullmetal' Colonel stood up and Hughes and I stopped. Now he didn't seem angry- more like worried or even scared. 'Don't go out alone. Scar is somewhere in the Central, so it might be dangerous to investigate on your own.'

'Scar is in the Central?' Al asked and I walked to Mustang. I took my silver pocket watch and put it on his desk. 'Here' I said and Mustang screwed his eyes again. 'I'm not a state alchemist- I don't need to obey your orders anymore. Let's go Al.' I turned around. Mustang didn't say anything; he just kept quiet till we were gone from his office for good.

We walked next to Hughes in silent. He probably was happy enough since we were going to his house to see his daughter Elicia. Al probably wanted to talk; maybe he wanted to say it's not right to do so, that Colonel is actually right, but we both knew that Scar killed Winry's parents and that a fight with him might lure homunculus to us.

'Mommy mommy! Why is the little brother actually the big brother?' The little brat asked and I turned red.

'Ed stop' Al said. 'They are really kind to let us spend the night here. You should be grateful…'

As the dinner time came, I sat next to Al and we began to eat. He, of course, just sat and looked into Elicia, which sometimes give him a nice smile. Everybody kept quiet, listening to the blowing wind, sometimes looking through the window to find the dark clouds of night hiding the sun. The candles were calm too. Those little blazes sometimes trembled but they were thin and little, almost not noticeable.

'Elicia, drink your milk' finally Gracia Hughes spoke to her daughter.

'I don't want to.' She said and folded her hands. Hughes smiled and whispered to her ear:

'If you don't drink your milk you'll be a shrimp, like Edward' they both giggled and I shouted:

'Hey I heard that!'

'Brother, calm down!' Al caught me and pressed my body hardly, waiting for my anger to disappear. I felt something strange, something that tickled my heart. I felt a part of something, finally a part of something. I haven't felt like this since mum died, when I attached Al's body to that armor. I didn't find any place like home, I didn't' find any people like family. An there they were, sitting, eating, laughing and loving each other, feeling happy no matter what would happen… This was what we longed for. I sighed and stood up. Everybody looked at me and I left in silence. After some time, I was able to hear their voices, full of joy.

'..Brother?' Al was standing behind me, silently waiting for me to answer something. I wish I could say anything to him. But there were no words, I believe.

'Al' my voice sounded so weak and pathetic, yet I didn't stop. 'I know this is not right. But this is the least I can do for Winry.' I said and stood up. I looked into the night sky, the silent, completely wet city and I sighed. 'You stay here and look after things, k? I'll be back in no time' I said and walked out of the room. Al was calling out for me, but I didn't listen.

If he would ask me, why you want to fight Scar so badly, I wouldn't answer. What can a man, who knows nothing about himself, answer? I just knew that's the last thing Colonel, as well as the homunculus, like me to do. And that was enough for me. I walked outside and looked into the full moon, such a big and bright moon, almost identical to sun, yet it's still not it. The sad, cold moon was the only thing that leaded a stupid man. But somehow… That was more than enough.

* * *

Well, actually I'm skipping a lot of things that's too boring or too common in FMA fan fictions. Remember, my story's plot will be REALLY different, a lot of OCs and maybe some original anime involved too(since this is more like Brotherhood, well, it'll have Mei, Ling and my favorite Greeling:3). If there's at least one person who likes it- I will write. Just don't be very angry or impolite( you can say it's crap in many different ways). So please, review, say your opinion, what's good, what's bad and I am suppose to write it or not. Anywayo, thx for reading! :33


	2. For moon and sun

I don't own FMA, just some of my characters. I read a lot of FMA stories so I decided to do one myself. I will change the plot A LOT, so I need to know what you think. It too hard to say what will I ACTUALLY do with the characters, but I guess I will take Sloth form the original series. The rest is still unknown...to me:3

* * *

_Alphonse_

I just hope you are alright brother. I really do.

It was still raining when all of Hughes family felt asleep. It was strange to sit in such darkness and to look through the window. I was all alone now. And it scared me. I knew, that brother is somewhere not far away, that he's in some kind of danger AGAIN, but what could I do? He said me to wait here. So I have to trust him and wait. Even if he's in a fight with Scar I'll just be in his way.

The lightning appeared in the sky.

Brother…

_Edward_

It was very dark but I was able to see the silhouette which was approaching. Thin, dark figure with a long coat. Is that Scar?

'Hey' I said but it didn't answer. Suddenly the human (at least I think so) jumped higher and attacked me with his leg. The boy tried to kick me but I jumped away and used my alchemy. I turned my auto mailed arm into a weapon.

'Well, what's now?' I said with an obvious grin on my face. I ran to the boy yet he was too fast and I got kicked into face. 'Y'know' I started when I began to clean blood from my face. The boy was quiet. 'I needed I good fight. I need a cool-down. The question is why you are attacking my?' I said. He didn't answer. Just stood and waited for his attack. It was an interesting battle style. He didn't have so much strength as I did but he was very fast and thing, also, he was somehow able to hide in those shadows and even to predict my moves. 'Who are you?'

The boy disappeared. I was so confused that I began to spin in circles, trembling from that cold rain and darkness

_Alphonse_

I can't just let brother die there. Even though I know that when he'll come he'll probably kill me, that doesn't matter now. Scar will kill him immediately, especially when he's so hotheaded. So now I headed straight to the Central, to Colonel, hoping that he'll help me out.

'Al' I heard Lieutenant's voice. She was standing next to her car, in the middle of the street.

'Lieutenant? What are you doing here?' I stopped.

'It's a long story' I heard Colonel's voice as I saw him already sitting in the car. 'We have some new news about Scar and his whereabouts. He's in the Central…' he started but I interrupted:

'Colonel! My brother is in danger then and…'

'I know' Colonel folded his arms. 'Don't worry. I gave him some special treatment. Now, get into the freaking car.'

_Edward_

I saw darkness and nothing else. I felt like a blind-man. And the other thing I saw was my auto mail. Scattered into tiny parts, all falling apart.

Damn, Winry's gonna kill me.

The boy punched me into the neck and I felt. He sat on my belly, still holding that tiny foot on my neck.

'The hell?' I tried to stand up but I was not able to. 'Go ahead and finish me. In my condition and with your techniques, you'll do that in no time.' The boy looked away, into the sky.

The rain has stopped.

'Who are you?' I asked again and he looked directly at me. Those eyes… They do look familiar. Just like…

I heard a car and I saw the lights.

'Brother!' I heard Al's voice and the boy let me go. 'Are you OK? You met Scar or what?' he said when he saw my arm.

'Not exactly…' looked into the boy which was walking towards us.

'Good work Shadow' Colonel said. Wait… Colonel?!

'The hell he's doing here Al?'

'Just picking up some trash' Colonel and sighed. 'Get into the car Fullmetal'

'Wait, you just called my 'trash'? I will devourer your soul you beast… I will...' I began to squirm. Al tried to hold my away from the Colonel because if…

The boy stood next to me and all. He took his coat off.

_Alphonse_

The girl with long dark hair and brown eyes began to speak with a sarcastic tone:

'I heard a lot about Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I had no idea that he'll be so...' she stopped. '…bad at martial arts. Maybe next time I'll test your alchemy skills.' She smiled with the same sarcastic look on her face.

'Wait you're a girl?' Ed asked.

'Apparently' she closed her eyes. 'Anyway, I must be on my way. Colonel, Lieutenant' she nodded and began to walk into the mist.

'Wait, lady!' I shouted and I could feel how he armor cheeks began to burn bright. 'Wha-What's your name?'

'It's Ahri (pronounced as A-r-i)' she said after some time. 'We'll meet again pretty soon.' And a little dark shadow melted in the mist that rose from that damn rain.

* * *

So the new chapter. As always please review, say what's good, what's bad and etc. Thanks for your time. HOPE that I'm not so HOPELESS:)


	3. Home

I don't own FMA, just some of my characters. I read a lot of FMA stories so I decided to do one myself. I will change the plot A LOT, so I need to know what you think. Sorry if I'm doing soothing wrong.

* * *

_Ahri_

'So what do you think?' Colonel asked me and I rubbed my neck. He was looking into his palm, sometimes- into Black Hayate. Lieutenant Hawkeye was standing next to him, holding lots and lots of papers.

'About the Elric boys? Well, I guess Fullmetal alchemist is pretty tough. They speak truth.' I said looking through the window. It almost never rains back in Xing. I sometimes wish to go back to my home country, get away from this fuss, Amestris, military…

I sighed.

'They are in search of the Philosopher stone.'

'Why would they need something like that?' I asked Colonel and he just smiled. 'Won't you give them any information?' Colonel sighed and smiled, turned around. I guess there is a line I shouldn't cross. 'If there is no more job for me, Colonel, I'll be on my way.'

'Wait' he said. 'Ahri, there is one job. But I don't think even you would take it.'

_Edward _

The train was very small and fast. I was happy because Armstrong was so big I could barely breathe. Al was stuck with the sheep (good company, eh?) and I was completely surrounded by those muscles and sparkles. That was the worst experience.

My automail was not in a good condition, plus, if I will encounter Scar or anyone else again, my life would be in danger.

'So who's that Ahri girl with Mustang?' I asked and Armstrong replied.

'Hm? Ahri you say? Oh, she is a girl from Xing. Let's say she's working for Mustang.' He said and I sighed. I still don't know how she was able to defeat me. But that's that, it's probably the last time I see her.

_Ahri_

'You know about alkahestry, right?' Colonel asked and I nodded.

'I read about it. But I can't actually say anything. I'm an alchemist just like you, not an alkahestrist.' I said and stood up. I always am so impatient. 'So what's the task?'

He looked at me and stayed quiet for some time. I thought that Lieutenant will say something but she kept quiet as well.

'That's it Ahri. You may go' he closed his eyes and yawned. 'So much paper work…'

I nodded and walked out of the room. Why is he doing something like that? Anyways, I shouldn't be here. So, what's next?.. Suddenly my body trembled from fear. I turned around and looked back. _There is nothing evil, silly. Just __Fuhrer__ and his body guard with fair hair._ But when our eyes met I almost fainted. What a lovely man. Especially to rule the country.

_Alphonse_

We got out of the train and headed directly to Winry's and Pinako's house. On the way to that place I heard brother and Major Armstrong arguing about a man called Tim Marcoh. Ed explained to me that he was the Crystal Alchemist, he took place in the Ishval war, he was a doctor. Ed also said they talked to that man.

'But how is he important to us, brother?' I asked and Edward smiled.

'He researched the Philosopher's stone. He gave me some clues and we might be able to locate his research. With that information, Al, we might be able to get your original body back' he smiled and yawned. 'I'm so sleepy.'

'And your body too, Ed' I said but he wasn't listening anymore. I could only dream about the Philosopher's stone. I was giving away all hopes that we might be able to find it and here it is- maybe even too near to us.

'ED! AL!' we heard Winry's voice and I looked up. She was waving in the balcony, smiling at us. We're home, I guess.

* * *

It's a little bit short and it's a little bit strange. Please review, I don't know, if it's really bad then I won't write... I'm sorry if this is... well y'know. Anyways, thank you for your time, new chapter will be sooner than this. Again, hope you liked it. See you soon!


End file.
